1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial symmetrical completely open electrolytic bath, more particularly one whose positive and negative electrode plates are hollow cylindrical and positioned one within the other in a co-axial manner; there is no need for a separating membrane between the positive and negative electrode plates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Large amount of pollutant is being produced to harm out environment, and people usually use water filters to remove dangerous contaminants owing to the increasing concern over the quality and safety of tap water. And, water filters are getting popular because more people have begun to realize that purified water product of water filters can be relatively clean and safe to drink.
When water is electrolyzed, hydroxyl ions (OH—) will increase on one side of the electrode plate, and water becomes alkaline. The initial benefits of drinking electrolyzed alkaline water include: decrease in the body's acid content, and getting rid of carcinogenic substances in the body. Therefore, water purifiers equipped with filters and electrolytic baths are getting popular, which can produce healthful purified and alkaline water.
A common electrolytic bath includes a containing member, and positive and negative flat plate-shaped electrodes in the containing member. Furthermore, a membrane is positioned between the positive and the negative flat plate-shaped electrodes to separate alkaline water containing more hydroxyl ions from acid water containing more hydrogen ions. Alkaline water with negative ions will be produced when power is supplied to the positive and the negative electrodes, and water is made to flow over the electrodes.
However, the above electrolytic bath is found to have the following drawbacks: scale and bacteria will accumulate on the separating membrane, and the membrane can't bear very high pressure, and is prone to break; the electrodes have to be supplied with very high voltage current otherwise electrolysis can't happen.
Shown in FIG. 5 is another electrolytic bath 5 without any separating membrane. The electrolytic bath 5 includes a shell 51, and positive and negative flat plate-shaped electrodes 52 and 53 held in the shell 51. And, a cover 55 is joined on the shell 51. The flat plate-shaped electrodes 52 and 53 are usually relatively long, and therefore are prone to bend at the middle portion owing to gravity. Therefore, a separating plate 54 is interposed between the positive and the negative flat plate-shaped electrodes 52 and 53 to prevent the electrodes 52 and 53 from coming into contact with each other to cause short circuit. For the above reason, it takes relatively much labor and time to assemble the electrolytic bath. Furthermore, the separating plate 54 will impede water flow, and in turn sediment of ions will form on the separating plate 54 to cause decrease to service life of the electrolytic bath 5.
Furthermore, such flat-plate shaped electrodes have relatively poor pressure-resistibility while currently existing electrolytic baths can resist high pressure, and therefore are prone to leak.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a coaxial symmetrical completely open electrolytic bath to overcome the above problems.